


Sitting is an Art

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Kisses, Lovebites, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 1: Face sitting.Yellow and Blue Diamond have some quality time.





	Sitting is an Art

Blue Diamond smirked as she let her fingertips run along Yellow’s bare back, the delicate touch causing her to moan out in pleasure. Blue placed countless of wet kisses all over her body, already covered in lovebites.

She worked her way down, enjoying Yellow’s whimpers at every single touch. From her breasts, she worked her way down towards her entrance, giving her clit a quick lick. Yellow screamed, but Blue pulled away before laying down on the bed, the soft touch of the cold sheets around her. She smiled at the other Diamond.

“Sit on me, now.”

A lovestruck Yellow did exactly that, obeying every order her lover gave to her, she always did, especially when they were intimate. Her alone time with Blue always turned electrifying. So she carefully moved closer and played herself in position, sinking down over Blue’s face as she helped to spread Yellow’s legs apart. The string delicate smell hit Blue, and she immediately let her tongue inside of Yellow, tasting all of her juices.

Every lick caused Yellow to moan, and her legs truly felt like jelly. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth on her face, and the pleasure building up as Blue’s tongue gracefully licked her entrance and clit.

Her moans turned louder, as Blue’s tongue became rougher, and before she knew it, she let out a scream so loud it probably could be heard all over Homeworld. All her muscles tensed as the orgasm hit, all pleasure overpowering her.

As seconds passed and the wave hit, she felt great and loose, and even more wet than before. She carefully stood up for a bit to let Blue out, juices smeared over her face along with a smile.

“Well there Yellow, you didn’t even last two minutes.”

“Well, how could I why being treated by someone as gorgeous as you?.”

“Oh my darling, come here and kiss me.”


End file.
